Come what may
by OCFan28
Summary: One shot How I would have liked to see the movie end. Of course we can't always have our happy endings, but I can make mine up :
1. Chapter 1

How I would have liked to see the ending have happened :) Obviously I do not own Rob or Emilie, if I did I wouldn't have to write about them haha.

*Tyler's POV*

I knew at that moment that I could stay like this forever if it were at all possible. Waking up with Ally safe in my arms, happy and content, I never wanted this to end. I dreaded the moments when I had to leave her side. I laid there happily and began kissing her back and shoulders gently; conveying my love to her through the soft feathery touches.

"Good morning..." She whispered as she began to come awake.

"Mmm a good morning indeed" I replied. She turned her body to face mine and pulled my face closer to hers. My arm snaked around her waist as she tried to deepen the kiss.

"As much as I wish to do to nothing more than stay in bed and make love to you all day, I gotta stop by my dad's office for just a little bit this morning" I reminded her.

"Nooo, no office. Tyler stay with Ally today" She groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry Jane, but Tarzan go off and play with humans for a bit. Tarzan be back soon though" I joked causing her to laugh lightly.

"I love you..." I whispered as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Good...I love you too. Tell your Dad hi for me" She replied as I got up and began to walk out of the apartment.

"Wait! Pancakes or French Toast?" She asked as she jumped up out of the bed.

"Doesn't Matter" I answered.

"French Toast" I heard Aidan moan from his bed. French Toast it is.

It was a beautiful September morning as I rode through the streets of New York thinking about how happy I had been, how amazed I was that Ally was mine, and hopefully for quite some time despite her father's protests. As if on cue, I found my cell phone vibrating, my own father was calling.

"Are you calling to tell me you'll be late or are you just cancelling all together?" I questioned knowing his history.

"Are you already on your way?" He asked

"I'm already here" I explained.

"Oh, well uh listen I stopped by to pick up Caroline, I'm gonna take her to school today." He informed me causing me to stop and process the information. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"T-T-thats great...I'll uh I'll just wait in your office for you then" I smiled.

"You sure? It might be a while" He said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get here" I replied before hanging up the phone. Hmm a good day, seemed those were becoming more and more frequent I thought to myself as I made my way into the World Trade Center.

"Good morning Mr. Hawkins" My father's receptionist greeted, I smiled knowing exactly just how she felt about me.

"Good Morning, is Janine in yet?" I asked.

"Janine went out to get coffee" She replied.

"Oh, she get me any?" I questioned.

"Just kidding!" I laughed as I happily walked down the hall to my father's office. Opening the door I walked in and took notice of how empty the ginormous room looked. Figuring I had at least a half hour before he arrived, I sat down to his desk and curiously hit the mouse not at all prepared for what I was about to see.

Pictures of myself, Michael, Caroline, our whole family played through as his screensaver. I was captivated as pictures from my childhood had come up that I had never before seen. As I sat there, locked into the pictures, the door opened wide and in walked Janine with the coffee.

"Did you know about these??" I asked.

"Who do you think scanned them in? Look how cute you were" She admired as she walked over to the desk.

"How old would he have been?" She asked me causing my head to narrow to the side slightly.

"He would have been 28 in May...It was 1995" I replied lightly.

"That's right, I can't believe I forgot." She apologized.

"It's okay, really" I answered as I got up and walked over to the window.

"Mmm it really is a beautiful day out" She pointed out as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, you know what, I think I'm just gonna run to the coffee shop and pick up a few things" I decided.

"Are you sure? We have plenty of food here" Janine reminded me

"Yeah, I'm sure, fresh air will do me good. I'll be right back"

*Ally's POV*

"Aidan!" I called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah hold on a second...yes my lady! Er actually my roommates lady...anyway, what's up??" He joked

"Cinnamon or no cinnamon on your french toast?" I asked.

"Woman is that even a question?! Cinnamon, hello! It's not called 'Toast Crunch' it's called 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch' " He informed me as he shook his head and went back to his phone call. It was only seconds later when I heard the loudest crash I had ever heard in my entire life. The apartment shook, lights dimmed, and suddenly everything was eerily quiet.

"The hell was that?!" Aidan questioned as he came running into the kitchen.

"I have no idea" I said as we both went running out onto the roof to see if we could get a better look.

We stood together on the roof, hands above our eyes trying in vain to see anything. But all that we could see was smoke.

"Maybe there's something on the news" Aidan suggested as we turned back to head inside. Calmly we headed into the living room and turned on the tv, waiting for some sort of clue as to what could possibly happen.

"This just in you are looking at a obviously very disturbing live shot there, that is the World Trade Center and we have unconfirmed reports that a plane has just crashed into one of the towers. CNN is working on figuring out reports right now, obviously calling our sorces and trying to figure out what we can at the moment"

My body was stilled as I sat on the couch in utter shock.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I cried as I ran up off the couch and into the bathroom. I sat with my head in the toilet getting sick and sobbing heavily. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening, it just wasn't possible. Tyler, I needed Tyler.

*2 Hours Later*

"Juice?" Aidan offered as he handed me a glass of OJ. I shook my head at the request as I continued to sit on the couch curled up in a ball watching news reports.

"Ally, you have to drink something, eat something. We don't know anything yet" He tried to comfort.

"He went to his father's office for crying out loud! His father's office on the like 87th floor of a building that was just hit by a plane! You think he's making it out of this alive?! He's not fucking Ghandi Aidan!" I screamed as tears began coming harder once again. Aidan walked over and enveloped me into a hug as I gave into the tears once more.

"I can't handle this" I sobbed.

"I know, I know" He soothed. All that could be heard in the tiny apartment was the tv and my crys, so I stopped when I heard the door creek slightly. Pulling back from Aidan, we both turned to see him standing in the door way covered in soot and ash. Nobody said a word for the longest time. Tentitively, I began to walk towards him.

"Tyler?" I questioned, still not believing it was really him.

"I'm okay baby" He whispered lightly. Once again, the tears came swirling back again as I ran over and jumped into his arms not giving a damn how dirty he was. There was no need for words, we were perfectly content just being in each others arms.

"You alright man?" Aidan asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay" He replied.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned off" I suggested as I gently took his hand and lead him into the bathroom.

"I don't understand..." I said as we laid together in the tub just holding onto each other, afraid to let go.

"I went to the coffee shop to pick up some coffee and a sandwhich, next thing I know I look up and there's a gaping hole in the building" He whispered as he closed his eyes, not wanting to relive the moment.

"I thought I'd never see you again" I cried as I kissed his lips. His hands cupped my face as he stared into my eyes.

"I can't live without you" He informed me. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe.

"Well good, cuz I have some news for you. I'm not sure if this is the best time but in all regards, screw timing...I'm pregnant Tyler"


	2. Authors Note

*Authors Note*

I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed this story, I never imagined y'all would like it so much but I'm so glad! I do believe this is the ending everyone was hoping for :) I just added the pregnancy at the end because I love babies :)

As requested by so many of you, since this did so well as a one shot, I will be adding onto it! Be on the look out for a new chapter within the next few days.

Thanks again guys!!


	3. Sorry, it's another authors note!

Sorry for the false hope! haha but I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow at the latest, I am almost finished.

I just wanted to put out there that the user EfronxHubbyx has recently published a story titled "We'll get through this" and basically took over half of my chapter and claimed it as their own original story. To those who just begin to read both stories, I want you to know that mine is the original. I was the first author to write a story for Remember Me and create this section and to see that someone took my original ideas and hard work and claims it as their own really ticks me off. I have reported them, but do not know what will happen.

So just to clarify, I didn't steal anything! And I cannot wait to continue this story :)


	4. Hormonal Rollercoasters

Well, here it is finally! I hope you all enjoy it :) And thank you to all who defended me and have done their part in boycotting "We'll get through this" She has changed some of her wording, but it's still basically a replica of mine. If she continues to steal my ideas and fanfiction doesn't ban her, it may force me to stop writing this as I'm not going to sit around and feed her ideas. But hopefully that doesn't happen!

*Ally's POV*

"You don't have to say anything right now...I just wanted you to know. I was gonna tell you this morning, make breakfast and slowly let the news in, but obviously..." I insinuated. Staring at his face, I tried to pick up on what he was thinking. His piercing eyes stared back at mine with a look of shock on his face.

"Were gonna have a baby?" He questioned, his eyes glaring down at my flat stomach. I nodded my head in response.

"Is that okay with you?" I whispered as I moved some hair out of his face.

"This is incredible. I can't even process my thoughts right now...Oh my God were...were gonna be parents." He tried to convince himself, I could tell he was still trying to absorb everything.

"Thank you for making me a mommy" I laughed as a tear escaped my eye.

"I love you, don't ever forget that" He reminded me.

...2 Months Later....

"Morning" I yawned as I stepped out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Ally this morning by any chance?" I asked Aidan who was sitting and reading the paper.

"Ally...Ally...oh you mean Miss. Hormones? Yeah she ran out onto the roof crying about 10 minutes ago because her eggs and bacon were touching each other." He explained.

"Ah shit" I mumbled. My mother had warned me this time was coming, she had given me advice on how to handle her when she got like this, but for the life of me I couldn't remember anything she had said. Well I suppose this means its time to man up and be there for her whether I actually knew what I was doing or not.

I walked out onto the roof to find her sitting down on the ground crying.

"Al?" I questioned as I walked closer towards her.

"I'm FAT!" She sobbed.

"What?" I laughed as I continued to walk near her.

"Baby, you are not fat, you are pregnant. There's a big difference" I reminded her.

"I'm still fat, and it's all your fault!" She cried.

"Fine, it's my fault! I have no problem with you blaming your fatness on me." I replied.

Big. Mistake.

"You do think I'm fat!!" She yelled before storming off back inside. I turned around to see my parents standing at the door and my mother shaking her head.

"Tyler...what did I tell you, you never agree with her when she tells you she's fat! Pregnancy or no pregnancy! Ugh, men, I swear you're like puppies! You have to be taught everything!" She sighed before turning around presumably to go comfort Ally. I ran my fingers through my hair before looking up at my father.

"Beer on Me? You like like you could use one...or three" He suggested. I nodded my head and together we headed back inside.

"Tyler, I'm taking Ally shopping for the afternoon. How about we all meet up for dinner tonight?" My mother suggested as she put on her coat.

"Dinner sounds great, we'll see you then" My father answered.

-------------------

"So, how ya holding up kid?" He asked as we sat together eating wings and drinking beer, the typical male outing.

"I'm freakin' out. Ally's turned into this crazy pregnant chick I don't even recognize, I don't have a clue where were moving to, she's stressing about school. Her dad looks ready to grab his gun everytime he see's me...I don't have a clue what were gonna do" I spilled.

"You'll get through, believe me. I know that right now things seem crazy and the thought of things ever returning to normal seem impossible, but eventually, she'll come around. Believe me, I've been through this three times myself. And if you think the first trimester is hell, just wait til the third rolls around. By that point she's feeling huge, can't see her feet, can't have sex, get comfortable, or sleep. And guess who she's gonna blame for all of that. Pregnancy is a scary, scary thing my son. But when you see that little baby at the end, that life that you helped create...makes it all worth it" He explained.

I smiled as I sat back and took in all he had said. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. The whole family had been brought closer together ever since that dreadful day, and telling everyone that Ally and I were going to have a baby even further strengthened the bond. Her father was slowly coming around, though I was pretty sure he would never grow to fully enjoy my presense, he knew that I loved his daughter and made her happy. And in the end, that was all that mattered. I never dreamed my father and I would be close again, but I was certainly thankful for the changes that had been brought about lately. I became more understanding, and he become less of a pompus asshole. It truly was a wonderful combination.

"Come on kid, it's getting late, let's go swing by Macy's and you can pick something up for the lady and then we'll meet them for dinner" He suggested causing me to look at him quizically.

"Trust me, works all the time"

I hope you all liked it!! Please R&R its what keeps me inspired to write :)


	5. Three's a crowd

*Later that evening, Ally's POV*

The street lights created a soft glow in our bedroom as we laid side by side, neither one of us speaking. I looked over to him watching him write in his journal before bringing myself closer into his body and resting my head on his chest. He lightly kissed the top of my head and began stroking my hair with his fingers.

"I love you Tyler" I whispered.

"I love you too" He replied as he wrapped his arm around me tighter. One again we were back to the familiar silence.

"Baby what are you thinking?" I questioned causing him to sigh lightly.

"What am I thinking, I'm think about you, about this baby, how in the hell I'm going to give you both the life you deserve. In case you haven't noticed were not exactly living in style" He informed me. I shook my head when I heard his unfounded fears.

"Tyler, I don't need a high rise in Manhatten" I began before he sighed and turned his head to the side.

"No, look at my face. Look at me babe." I instructed as I pulled his face towards mine.

"I already have everything I need. I have you, I have a baby, in May I'll have a degree in Journalism. Were gonna be okay" I reminded him as I gently kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry I've been such a crazy pregnant bitch lately" I murmered as I continued to kiss his lips and neck.

"S'okay, there are some aspects of your pregnancy I rather enjoy" He smiled as his hand found is way up my shirt.

"Mmmm" I moaned slightly as I hooked my legs onto the side and stradled his waist.

"Okay kids! I got the popcorn, the movies, chips, some dip. Were all set!" Aidan boomed as he bounced into the apartment.

I groaned as I brought my fingers through my hair. "Hey Aidan, perfect timing" I laughed. Tyler sighed as I removed my body from his.

"Dude, could you have possibly come at a worse time?" He cringed.

"Hey, it's foreplay, trust me I could have seen a lot worse!" He reminded us.

"Come on I'll start the popcorn, you kiddies get readjusted and we'll pop the movie in" He smiled before jetting off back to the kitchen. Tyler glanced at me with an irritated look. "What was it you said bout...5 minutes ago about not needing anything else?" He questioned.

"Hey! I love this apartment, even if it does require living with an assoholic with adhd" I laughed as I got up and walked out.

"We need a place of our ownnnn" Tyler called out.

"I'm not listeningggg!"

*Diane's POV*

The door to her room was once again shut and locked, as it had been almost constantly for the past 2 months. Getting Caroline to talk with us was never an easy tast, and I was truly struggling with how to get through to her. I knocked gently on the door as usual to try and get her attention.

"Caroline, sweetheart are you almost ready?" I asked.

"I told you already, I'm not going!" She boomed.

"Honey...you haven't seen Tyler in weeks, he misses you" I reminded her again.

"I just wanna be left alone" She grumbled and I backed away. I was getting nowhere when the door opened and in walked Tyler with Ally.

"I got nowhere, I'm sorry. She's got the door locked and refuses to come out" I explained as Tyler sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Would it be okay if I gave it a shot?" Ally questioned causing Tyler and I to look at her.

"Oh, of course, by all means! Please, give it a shot" I explained as I moved off to the side.

"Tyler I'll make you some coffee and we can talk in the kitchen if you'd like?" I suggested.

"Sure thing mom...lemme know if you need me" He whispered to Ally as we walked away.

*Caroline's POV*

"Go away!" I groaned as I heard another knock at my door.

"Caroline its Ally, can we talk?" I heard her ask gently.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need to talk" I yelled.

"Okay cool, well then in that case, can I borrow 20 bucks?" She asked. I sat up in bed shaking my head as I got up and walked over to the door.

"You wanna borrow 20 bucks?!" I questioned.

"No, but it got you to open the door didn't it?" She smiled causing me to groan as I left the door open and flopped back down on my bed.

"You know, when I was your age, I didn't really have any females to talk to. It was always just me and my dad, and I always really wanted someone that I felt like I could talk to, who understood me. Caroline you don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need someone to talk with about anything you can always come to me. And no matter what you tell me, I promise you it will always stay between us." She explained to me. I sat on my bed with my arms around my legs and my head to my chest, slowly I let kit rise and looked up at her.

"I don't wanna go out with you and Tyler today" I whispered.

"Any reason why?" Ally asked me.

"Because...because he's gonna die. Because he almost did die. First I loose Michael, then I almost loose Tyler. I'm sick of it. I can't see Tyler anymore, this way, when he does die, I won't be attatched, and it won't be so painful." I finally admitted. Ally shook her head before enveloping me in a tight hug for quite some time. When she finally let go, she had tears in her eyes.

"Caroline, what happened to Michael was a horrible, horrible thing. I know how much it hurts to loose someone you love, and you'll never get over that feeling. I wish I could say that you will but you wont. It's been 10 years since I lost my mother and I'm still not over it. I still love her as much as I did before, maybe even more. Baby people die, that's life. Their born, and eventually their going to die. Septemeber 11th was a horrific day, and were still trying to deal with what happened and come to terms with things even 2 months after. It's going to take a while to heal, but Tyler made it Caroline. He's okay, and I know you're scared, honey I'm scared too. But you can't go through life avoiding relationships because you're afraid of loosing someone, or getting hurt. If you never love, you'll never hurt, but it's pretty damn lonely by yourself" She explained. It didn't take long for the tears to begin for me and I reached over to hug Ally tightly.

"I love you Ally, and I'm sorry for being such a stupid kid lately" I apologized.

"You my dear, are in no way stupid! You may just be the smartest 11 year old I know. And by far the coolest" She laughed as I smiled.

"So does this mean you'll come to lunch with Tyler and I today?" She asked. I nodded my head in response and we hugged once more before getting up and walking out together. Without saying a word I ran over and wrapped my arms around Tyler's waist tightly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as he rubbed my hair with his hand.

"I missed you mistro" He chuckled.

Hope you all liked it!! It may be a few days before I can get the next chapter up as I'll be pretty busy this week, but fear not, it will be coming! R&R please, and thank you to all who reviewed to the last chapter, it's what keeps me going!!


End file.
